Stupid Jongin!
by PenaHogwarts
Summary: Hanya kebodohan seorang Lead Dancer EXO Kim Jongin yang membuat dirinya tak bisa berlibur bersama Taemin dan membuat dirinya kesakitan / TAEKAI / KRISKAI / newbie


**STUPID JONGIN!**

 **Story by me**

 **Summary :** Hanya kebodohan Jongin yang membuat dirinya tak bisa berlibur bersama Taemin dan membuat dirinya kesakitan.

 **Happy reading...**

"ANDWE LIBURANKU..." Jongin berteriak dengan suara seraknya. Dia kesal, kesal karena liburan singkatnya bersama Taemin harus batal, padahal dia sudah menunggu hari itu tiba. Semua itu karena penyakit sialan yang saat ini hinggap di tubuhnya.

"Mianhae nde? Ini semua juga salahmu karena tidak bisa jaga kesehatan, kita cari waktu lagi nanti. Arra?" Ujar Taemin menenangkan bocah yang menyebalkan itu. Ia menyesal karena belum bisa memberikan waktu untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi kapan? Kau sangat sibuk." Bibir jongin mengerucut lucu, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin menarik bibir itu.

"Yak! Kau juga sibuk bodoh. Sudahlah kau harus istirahat kai, aku tidak ingin kau sakit seperti ini." Taemin berbicara lembut, ditariknya selimut bergambar pororo dan para rekan sejawatnya itu hingga sebatas dada Kai.

"Aku tidak mau tidur." Ia kembali bangkit dari tidurnya, membuat kepalanya pening seketika. "Ayo kita main PS sampai malam sebelum kau pergi." Pinta Jongin tak lupa dengan aegyo yang jarang sekali ia lakukan jika didepan kamera.

"Tidak! Aku bisa dibunuh hyungdeul mu nanti." Tolak Taemin tegas membuat Jongin kesal. Dengan kasar dia menyibak selimut kesayangannya dan berdiri dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku tidak manja jadi aku tidak apa-apa, kajja kita bermain PS." Ajak Jongin semangat. Tapi semangatnya tak sejalan dengan tubuhnya. Jongin itu bodoh! Dia bahkan berusaha berdiri hanya karena ingin bermain bersama Taemin.

"Kau sakit Jongin!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak sakit jadi aku bisa bergadang lagi untuk bermain PS bersamamu, ayolah Taemin! Besok kau harus ke Jepang!" Jongin berteriak kesal. Rupanya ia sedang dalam mode ngambek karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

"Jangan be-"

"Kami pulangg!" Ucapan Taemin terpotong ketika suara khas itu terdengar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol si happy virus. Taemin bersyukur, akhirnya ia bisa terlepas dari Jongin meskipun ia sangat merasa bersalah.

"Jongin - ah, apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin tengah berdiri dengan wajah muram. Di sebelahnya Taemin menyapa Kyungsoo dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak sakit." Jawabnya ketus, membuat sang hyung menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Jelas-jelas tadi pagi ia menemukan Jongin dalam keadaan yang memperihatinkan, tapi kenapa sekarang Jongin bilang tidak sakit?.

"Dia marah karena aku menunda liburan kita lagi. Besok kami harus ke Jepang, dan dia terus merajuk ingin bermain PS sampai malam." Adu Taemin pada Kyungsoo. Jongin mendengus kesal, apa maunya Taemin sih?.

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin, menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Jongin, berusaha membandingkan suhu antara keduanya. Ia menggeleng pelan, Jongin sangat keras kepala dan manja jika sedang sakit.

"Kau sudah makan? Kalau belum aku akan membuatkan bubur untuk kau makan lalu minum obat dan langsung tidur, tidak ada PS hari ini. Dan Taemin, terima kasih karena mau menjaga bocah ini selama kami pergi. Kau boleh pulang." Ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar seperti seorang eomma yang sedang mengatur anak dan teman anaknya.

"Aku senang membantu, maaf karena aku harus pergi sekarang." Dan Taemin pun pergi, meninggalkan Jongin dengan kekesalan yang semakin memuncak.

"Taemin jangan pergi! Kita harus uhukk uhukk bermain PS!" Jongin kembali berteriak membuat tenggorokan nya semakin sakit. Dia tidak perduli, yang ia inginkan hanya bermain PS dengan sahabatnya se-ka-ra-ng.

"Aku harus pergi kai, jangan manja seperti bocah! Kau itu sudah dewasa!" Ucap Taemin dengan nada tinggi. Lama kelamaan dia jadi kesal karena Jongin. Member EXO yang lain bahkan hanya diam melihat pertengkaran dua sahabat itu.

Jongin diam. Dia bukan kalah, hanya saja kepalanya semakin pusing dan tenggorokan nya semakin sakit. Ia tau jika tubuhnya memang sedang sakit, tapi keinginannya untuk bermain bersama Taemin membuatnya lupa akan kesehatan.

"Jongin - ah, kembalilah ke kamar nde? Wajahmu sangat pucat." Ucap Suho sambil menarik lengan Jongin, namun Jongin bergeming. Dia benar-benar marah saat ini karena semua orang tak mengerti keinginannya.

"Kim Jongin! Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang!" Bentak Kris, ia sudah sangat emosi melihat membernya sangat keras kepala padahal kondisinya sangat buruk.

"Masuklah kai, aku tidak ingin kau dimarahi hyungdeulmu kalau seperti ini terus. Aku janji kita akan bersenang-senang nanti." Taemin kembali membuka suara, berusaha membuat Jongin menurut. Ia tak suka dengan atmosfer ruangan ini, semua member EXO bahkan sudah berada mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Kalian menyebalkan!"

Brakkk...

Pintu kamar itu dibanting dengan keras. Akan sangat susah mengembalikan mood Jongin jika sudah marah. Member yang lain pun akhirnya kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau pulanglah, aku takut hyungdeulmu memarahimu karena kau telat pulang." Ucap Kris yang langsung diangguki Taemin, setelah pamit Taemin pun pulang dengan perasaan menyesal dan kasihan pada Jongin.

Malam semakin larut, tapi tak satupun member yang beranjak dari tempatnya. Kini ke sebelas member sedang duduk bercengkrama sekaligus menunggu Jongin membukakan pintu kamarnya. Bukan karena Kyungsoo tak bisa masuk, ia bisa tidur di kamar yang lain. Masalahnya anak berkulit tan berhidung pesek bernama Kai itu belum makan sejak... entahlah, mungkin sejak siang dan dia harus minum obat.

"Hah... aku mau susu coklat hyung." Pinta Tao dengan aegyo nya, dia sudah mengantuk, tapi ditahan karena kris hyung nya belum mau tidur, dan dia takut tidur sendiri.

"Sehun, kau mau?" Sehun hanya mengangguk menerima tawaran Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah aku akan membuatkan kalian semua minuman hangat."

"Tidurlah." Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti ketika suara dingin Kris kembali terdengar, ia menatap Kris meminta jawaban." Kalian semua tidur, kau tidur bersama Tao di kamarku, aku akan tidur di sofa untuk menjaga Jongin." Ucap Kris ketika semua member menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi hy-"

"Kris benar, lebih baik kalian tidur." Minseok memotong ucapan Tao, sebagai yang tertua ia harus bisa mengontrol member agar mendapat istirahat yang cukup. Ia tak ingin ada member lain yang jatuh sakit karena ini.

02.00 AM KST

Kris terbangun ketika mendengar suara gelas pecah. Dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul ia berlari menuju dapur melihat siapa yang memecahkan gelas. Dan dugaan nya benar, Jongin sedang terduduk disamping pecahan gelas yang mungkin telah ia pecahkan.

"Aigoo Jongin! Are you okay?" Jongin menatap Kris sekilas sebelum kembali tertunduk. Kepalanya seolah berputar dan sangat menyebalkan. Kris menarik lengan Jongin, mengangkatnya agar menjauh dari pecahan gelas tersebut dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"Kau mau minum?" Jongin mengangguk, dia memang sangat haus saat ini, tenggorokan nya juga belum membaik sejak semalam. Kris bergegas mengambilkan air hangat tanpa membersihkan pecahan gelas, biarkan saja Kyungsoo yang membersihkan.

"Kenapa tak membangunkan hyung eoh?" Kris menatap Jongin, tubuh namja berkulit tan itu sangat panas dan kulitnya sangat pucat.

"Gwenchana, aku seharusnya bisa melakukan hal ringan ini sendiri, tapi kepalaku tidak mau diajak kompromi, dia terus saja berputar."

"Bodoh, sudah tau sakit tapi tetap memaksakan diri, kau mau membuat hyungdeulmu mati karena mengkhawatirkanmu?" Jongin merenggut kesal. Dia tidak bodoh, dia juga tau kalau sedang sakit, tapi dia tidak mau membuat member lain repot karena membantunya ini itu, dan dia tidak manja.

Tiba-tiba Jongin berlari menuju toilet, dipegangnya perut yang mulai menunjukan gejala-gejala yang menyebalkan. Perutnya sangat sakit dan melilit, ia baru ingat jika belum ada makanan yang masuk melalui mulutnya sejak Taemin datang, itu artinya kemarin sore.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris panik, saat ini Jongin terus memuntahkan cairan yang berwarna sedikit kuning.

"Huweek, perutku sakit hyung.. huweek." Adu Jongin, perut nya memang terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Ah, seharusnya dia jangan marah semalam.

"Ayo kita ke kamar, nanti hyung akan panaskan bubur buatan Kyungsoo." Kris kembali membantu Jongin berdiri, memapahnya menuju kamarnya dan Kyungsoo yang sejak kemarin terkunci.

Setelahnya, Kris langsung kembali ke dapur untuk menghangatkan bubur yang dibuatkan Kyungsoo semalam, saat ini dia harus merawat Jongin tanpa merepotkan member lain yang terlihat sangat lelah sejak kemarin.

"Ini, makanlah lalu minum obat. Nanti aku akan bilang pada manager hyung untuk memanggil dokter agar kau sembuh." Jongin hanya diam, tak berani menolak tapi juga tak mau memakan bubur itu. Dia tak suka bubur, dan perutnya seolah menolak meski hanya melihat bentuk makanan halus itu.

"Hyung..."

"Makanlah, kau sudah membuat semua orang khawatir dari kemarin. Kau harus sembuh kalau mau berlibur dengan Taemin. Cha, makanlah akan hyung suapi." Kris mengambil alih mangkuk dan mulai menyuapi Jongin. Dengan terpaksa Jongin memakan bubur itu meski hanya beberapa suap. Lalu ia meminum obat yang diberikan Kris dengan terpaksa.

"Hyung.. gomawo." Jongin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membuat senyum lemah itu mengembang. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada hyung Cina nya itu karena telah merawatnya.

"Dasar anak manja, kau membuat semua hyung bahkan Sehun dan Taemin khawatir karena semalam. Jangan lakukan ini lagi, kau masih bisa berlibur dengan Taemin nanti."

"Mianhae hyung, aku tidak akan menjadi bodoh lagi nanti."

"Hoaaamm.. sudahlah kita tidur lagi, i'm so tired now." Kris meletakkan mangkuk dan gelas di laci nakas sebelum tidur disebelah Jongin dan membawa Jongin dalam dekapannya dan menarik selimut pororo kesayangan Jongin.

"Sleeptight Jongin - ah."

"Jaljja hyung." Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kris, menyamankan diri di dekapan sang hyung.

Kedua namja itu pun terlelap, melepas penat dengan hati yang damai. Menghabiskan malam yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi itu dengan penuh kehangatan. Mereka berdua, saling membagi kasih sayang yang tak terucap melalui lisan dan tak tertulis melalui tulisan.

FIN

 ** _This is my first fic_**

 _hanya sebuah cerita singkat hasil dari keinginan membaca ff kai._

 _masih newbie dan ingin menulis tentang kai yang bukan yaoi._


End file.
